He Who Watches 2 - The Arise of awesomehaley
It had been 2 years since awesomehaley's death. Ender_Wyrm still wasn't over it. But, when about to finish the ender portal, she saw a glimpse. Of awesomehaley. She couldn't believe it! But when Ender_Wyrm went to use chat, he disappeared, leaving a killer rabbit behind. It accidently jumped into the portal. She went in as well. But something was wrong. The end stone was white concrete, the obsidian was orange wool, the ender crystals had bunny faces, the Ender Dragon AND the endermen were non-existent, and... He Who Watches was in a cage replacing the portal. Ender_Wyrm walked over to the cage. A conversation occurred. He-he captured me. Who? awe-awesome- AWESOMEHAL- Do not type his full name! So basically it's like Voldemort from Harry Potter? Sure, whatever that is. You need to break me out. Then we can defeat him. Ender_Wyrm broke the 4 layers of iron bars with ease. He Who Watches crouched and looked down like he was bowing, then this appeared in chat: <@W3$0M3H4L3Y> 1 W1LL K1LL Y0U M0RT4L$... 3$P3C14LLY Y0U, H3 WH0 W4TCH3$... Y0U SH0ULD H4V3 TH0UGHT TW1C3 B3F0R3 Y0U T00K MY $0UL... The pillars rose higher, and the crystals starting glowing a blood red. The eyes of the bunny faces became X-s. The ground became smooth and the orange wool turned a ghastly white. Ender_Wyrm and He Who Watches saw awesomehaley, but his eyes were red and his arms were out like a zombie's. In the chat, it said: Set Ender_Wyrm and He Who Watches's gamemodes to survival Their gamemodes were changed. Ender_Wyrm and He Who Watches, luckily, already had blocks, a weapon, and armor. Ender_Wyrm had a bow while He Who Watches wielded a sharp diamond sword. They both charged at awesomehaley, but he teleported behind them and proceeded to stab He Who Watches, but he jumped to the right and sliced an uppercut on an arm, tearing it off from the rest of the body. A smaller, more normal arm stood in its place. The arm was exactly how awesomehaley's arm was like before his death. It was a miracle. If Ender_Wyrm and He Who Watches could take off the evil layer, awesomehaley would be normal again! A player then seemed to appear on the wool platform. He walked over, enchanted golden sword in hand. He jumped and sliced off awesomehaley's other fake arm, revealing the real one. A group of fireballs blasted his way. The player deflected the shields and burnt awesomehaley's leg, shedding it and revealing the real one. awesomehaley hid to try and regenerate what he lost.. The player walked up to Ender_Wyrm and He Who Watches and quietly said (It was odd how he could talk without using chat)... "I'm InvestedBore." InvestedBore grabbed Ender_Wyrm's bow, put an arrow with a spark of poison in it, and fired at awesomehaley. The disease molted the other fake leg into a slump of leather, the real leg straining to be released by the monstrous fake head and body. All the other real limbs started to do the same thing. Each one was trying to rid of the evil awesomehaley parts remaining. Arrows started flying, all missing awesomehaley. Blades thrown next. No luck. When all hope was lost, a razor-sharp iron axe sliced the fake body off. A vindicator was standing next to Ender_Wyrm, InvestedBore, and He Who Watches. An evoker ran from behind a pillar with 2 endermen, 3 vexes, a zombie pigman, and a stray w/ enchanted bow. The evil head was still moving around, being the only source. He Who Watches had awesomehaley's soul ready for giving. The battle commenced with the head. To be continued... Category:Creepypasta Category:Sequel to already written pasta(s) Category:Short Pastas